Fringe Benefits
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: A surprising request by Tony has fringe benefits for Gibbs as well. Spoilers for all of Season 6. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.


At twenty-three hundred Gibbs yawned and cracked his back, the coolness of the November night seeping into the basement. He was done with the boat for the night. Stretching out his stiff muscles, Gibbs made his way upstairs to the bedroom. He stood silently watching Tony as he listlessly flipped through television stations, drumming his hand absently on the rumpled bedding. Tony hadn't been the same since the Israel mess, he held it together at work just fine, but when they were home alone, the mask fell away and Tony revealed just how shaken he still was.

Even though it had been six months since their return from Israel, Tony hadn't fully healed. Ziva had returned to Mossad full time and was somewhere deep undercover. Gibbs had tried to make contact a few months ago and had gotten a terse phone reply a few days later, telling him he'd made his choice and to go away. She'd become even more cold and hardened, and Gibbs hadn't attempted any more contact.

Gibbs had accepted Ziva moving on, but Tony still blamed himself. The addition of Dwayne Wilson, hand picked by the entire team, had done well for all of their morale Tony and McGee were working together to mentor him and a lot of the stress between the older agents had diminished. Dwayne was settling in well, a sharp streetwise agent who McGee said had a natural technical bent.

McGee still missed Ziva, but he was philosophical about the situation. Then again, he hadn't been as up close and personal with it as Tony had.

After Israel, Gibbs had virtually moved Tony in, the initial reasoning being that he needed help while his arm healed and that he couldn't drive. Gibbs knew Tony was aware of the real reasons for it, but they never discussed how close Tony had come to death in Ziva's apartment. It was enough that Tony's arm had completely healed, even if the other scars ran deep.

"Hey," Gibbs greeted, stripping down to boxers and undershirt. "Anything interesting on TV?" He was still getting used to having a television in the bedroom, something that was foreign to him six months ago. But Tony liked it, spending most evenings curled up with psychology textbooks in bed or studying at the small desk in the corner while some well-loved movie played in the background.

"No. Crime scene shows all the time. They run dozens of these a day. Too close to work for me." Tony tossed the remote on the nightstand and sighed, stripping down to boxers as well.

"How is studying going?"

Tony shrugged. He was still a little shy about discussing this, had been shocked to realize that Gibbs had known Tony was studying forensic psychology for a couple of years. Neither man made a huge deal out of it, though Gibbs was impressed. Tony didn't need advanced degrees to gain Gibbs' trust or respect and he knew that, but Gibbs recognized that this was yet another step in Tony's academic journey.

"How is yours?" Tony asked with a small smile.

Gibbs himself had been working on an advanced degree in military science, something only Tony knew. "Slowly," Gibbs admitted, shooting a guilty look to the stack of books on his end of the desk. He stretched out beside, Tony, settling down atop the blankets.

"You want to talk books and papers, or you want to get to the bottom of what's eating you. Ziva made her choice, Tony." As Tony started to shake his head, Gibbs gave him a firm look. "You know she did, Tony. She chose Mossad, family." Gibbs couldn't fault her for that.

"She left."

"I know," Gibbs replied simply. Others would come and go too, but in the end there would be the two of them—Gibbs and DiNozzo—on each other's six. "She had to, Tony."

"Because of me?"

A chill ran through Gibbs as he finally comprehended what had Tony so out of sorts for so long. He was blaming himself. "No. Hell no. You did the right thing, Tony. What happened there was a damned shame, but it wasn't your fault." Ziva had been torn between two masters and blood was thicker than water.

"Killed her boyfriend," Tony replied quietly. That wasn't all. They'd learned from Vance that Ziva had been pregnant and miscarried on an op gone very wrong.

"Rivkin tried to kill you," Gibbs retorted hotly. "Ya gotta snap out of this, Tony…" He sighed, running a hand through the other man's hair. "Tell me how to help…" Gibbs had tried everything, but none of his usual tactics had worked.

Tony regarded Gibbs for a while, being uncharacteristically quiet. Instead of forcing him to talk, Gibbs returned his stare, knowing that when Tony felt up to talking, he would.

"Would you do anything?" Tony asked.

"Within reason."

Tony nodded, becoming thoughtful again. He worked his lower lip between his teeth for a few moments before speaking again. "Is me topping you within reason?"

Gibbs blinked a few times, comprehending and working out what Tony was asking. Tony wanted to _top_ him? They'd never…Gibbs _always_ topped.

"Maybe…" Gibbs began, considering it. So much in the last six months had been out of Tony's control. The request was surprising, but when Gibbs worked out the psychology of it, everything made sense.

"You don't have to," Tony replied quickly, almost stumbling over his words in his eagerness to please. Gibbs winced internally, knowing he had a lot of work to do to help Tony heal.

"Maybe I want to," Gibbs replied, voice deepening. Tony's eyes widened, darkening, his nostrils flaring.

"You would?" Tony asked, his voice low and needy. The lusty tone in his partner's voice fired Gibbs up and he nodded, mouth suddenly dry, cock immediately rock hard. He hadn't bottomed since the Corps and back then it had been a pecking order thing, not choice. But right here and right now, with this man, Gibbs was making the choice free and clear.

"Yeah, I would," Gibbs replied. "Ya wanna fuck me, don't you? Been dreaming of getting inside me for years."

"God…" Tony leaned forward and captured Gibbs' mouth in a deep kiss, establishing dominance with that one move. It was unnatural to Gibbs, but he allowed himself to go with it, to relax and let it happen.

Tony pushed him back on the bed gently, looming over him. "Want a safe word?" he asked quietly, hands shaking where they were planted on either side of Gibbs' head.

"Don't need one," Gibbs assured. It was just fucking, it wasn't as if Tony would hold him down or cuff him. Not yet anyway. The idea that Tony might dominate him one day sent a thrill through Gibbs, shivers running down his spine and settling in his balls. "Maybe some day though," he added with a jaunty wink.

He should be panicked about this or a little worried instead of charged up, but Gibbs' body was ready, his cock heavy and aching, and his balls tight and hot.

"Okay, just lie back and let me do my magic then," Tony said. Gibbs' head fell back and Tony nuzzled the side of his throat before pulling the undershirt and boxers off. Tony had stripped down himself and the slide of muscled flesh and hardness against Gibbs' body had him shifting and groaning.

"Don't tease me, DiNozzo."

"Shhh, Gunny. Just lie here and enjoy."

Gibbs' body jerked upward at that. Tony knew that kink and brought it out whenever Gibbs needed an extra charge. As Tony's tongue swirled around a hard nipple, Gibbs gasped. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Just relax for me, Gunny. Gonna make you feel really good." Tony's eyes were lit with passion and lust, burning with life in a way Gibbs hadn't seen in months.

Gibbs was suddenly relieved, his body completely giving over to whatever DiNozzo had in mind. This was going to heal Tony and it was a hell of a charge as well. Gibbs gasped and groaned as Tony licked his way down his torso and abdomen, growling as Tony playfully nipped his cock head before moving lower and laving his balls.

"Gonna rim you to get you relaxed," Tony remarked. Gibbs' entire body shook at that though. They didn't rim—it wasn't what guys like them did. But when Tony's tongue worked over the ridge of flesh behind Gibbs' balls, he damned near came off the bed.

"Tony!" Gibbs choked out, hands fisting in the bedding.

"Sir to you," Tony replied, blowing over Gibbs' opening. It shouldn't have felt this good. A thousand nerve endings awoke as Tony's warm breath moved over them. Gibbs thrust outward, even though he was pressing against only air.

"Need you…" he managed.

"Gonna get me, Gunny. Patience…"

Tony's mouth began roaming over Gibbs' skin and he tensed slightly, knowing he'd be invaded soon. Tony's hands worked to soothe him, spreading and adjusting his legs, stroking him gently, hands moving over Gibbs' flanks and then back to stroke his inner thighs. Gibbs was vaguely aware of the sound of a cap of lube being opened, some fruity scent in the air.

Gibbs gave over to the sensations of Tony's mouth and then tongue there, breathing nosily as Tony opened him with licks and strokes, patiently coaxing Gibbs through the initial burn that became so much more. In seconds, Gibbs was arching into the touch, bearing down and welcoming the penetration.

It had been so long that he'd forgotten how incredible this could be. Tony teased him, licking and kissing him, lubed fingers barely touching his aching cock. Gibbs didn't have to be told that he shouldn't stroke himself either. It was what he demanded of Tony when he was stretching his partner and knew Tony would expect the same.

"So damn tight," Tony remarked, nuzzling Gibbs' thigh.

"Too tight?" Gibbs asked, riding the two fingers patiently stretching him. This should have made him feel vulnerable and at a disadvantage. Instead he wanted more, more sensation, more…he wanted Tony to completely fill him.

"What caused that jet of pre-cum, Gunny?" Tony asked, a fingertip of his free hand swirling it off Gibbs' cock head.

"You…filling me…" Tony hadn't even touched his prostate yet and Gibbs was losing the ability to think.

"Soon….soon." Tony twisted his fingers and crooked them and Gibbs jolted off the bed.

"Tony!" The other man was rubbing fingers over his prostate now, shockwaves of pleasure rocketing through Gibbs. Gibbs twisted and writhed, trying to get more, trying to move away, his entire focus on that ball of sensation burning inside him.

"Screw patience, Tony. Fuck me!"

DiNozzo laughed, pulling both mouth and fingers away. Gibbs shivered, his body empty suddenly, his eyes on Tony as he slicked his cock. "Gonna give it to ya, Gunny. You want my cock up your ass?"

"Stop screwing around," Gibbs retorted, his chest heaving, ass burning, cock throbbing.

"Patience, Gunny," Tony said, a thread of command in his own voice. That sure as hell got Gibbs' attention and he settled, knowing this had to be at Tony's pace for their emotional and Gibbs' physical well-being.

He slowed his breathing, watching Tony jack and lube his own cock and then bring it to Gibbs' ass. "Gonna enter you slowly. Don't force the issue."

Gibbs let his eyes close as Tony slowly breached the ring of muscle, stilling until Gibbs' body relaxed around him. Every nerve ending tingled and sang and sizzled and even Gibbs' legendary self control almost cracked.

Tony seated himself firmly inside Gibbs, groaning low. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Gibbs barely managed, panting, straining upward. "Any time now, Tony. Not getting any younger here."

Tony gave him a challenging look and Gibbs smirked back. "Don't play with me, Gunny."

"Yes, Sir," Gibbs snapped back sarcastically, letting out a low shout when Tony slapped his cock head lightly, just as he started driving his cock in and out of Gibbs' ass.

"Jack off," Tony ordered, but Gibbs didn't dare let go of the bedclothes. Tony was driving into him hard, relentlessly, nudging his prostate on every thrust. It was primal, it was almost painful,_ it was incredible_. Gibbs became a ball of sensation riding Tony's cock, eagerly moving into every thrust, demanding more. His head thrashed on the pillow, his back bowing off the bed.

"More…more…"

"Everything, Gunny?" Tony asked, a thread of wonder in his voice.

"Yeah!"

Tony changed his angle slightly, driving in deeper, then began thrusting shallowly, drilling Gibbs' prostate. "T…." He couldn't even manage a complete word.

"Come with me, Gunny. Come with me!"

Gibbs threw his head even deeper into the pillow and arched his back even further, locking his legs around Tony's waist. The added depth pushed him to a place beyond all rational thought. Gibbs yelled out triumphantly as Tony exploded up his ass and he exploded on their bellies.

Minutes, maybe hours later, Gibbs rolled over and looked at Tony. The younger man had cleaned them both off while Gibbs lay in a boneless heap. He drifted off sometime after the warm washcloth had glided over his body and awoke relaxed and more at peace than he'd been in a while.

Tony looked more himself too, Gibbs realized, taking in the features relaxed in sleep. "Night, Tony," he whispered, sensing the other man might still be awake.

"Night, Gunny," Tony replied sleepily. "And thanks. Was incredible."

"Was," Gibbs affirmed, closing his eyes. He'd definitely give that gift to Tony again. After all, it had fringe benefits for him too.


End file.
